An injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine is known from German Published Patent Application No. 10 2006 021 741, in which a control valve is actuated via a magnet. As soon as the magnet has current applied to it, a magnetic field is formed which acts upon an armature. In this connection, the armature is accommodated in an armature chamber, in which fuel flows out of a control chamber when the control valve is open. In order to start an injection process, the magnet has current applied to it, and in order to end the injection process, the supply of current to the magnet is ended.
In a magnetic switching valve, such as is known from German Published Patent Application No. 10 2006 021 741, there is the problem that its production results in tolerances for the switching behavior of the magnetic switching valve or rather for the magnetic attraction force acting on the armature, which are costly to reduce by tight tolerance specifications. Of particular importance in this connection is the air gap on the armature resulting from the geometric tolerances as well as variances in the magnetic properties of the individual components. Such production variances result in functional variances, producing, for example, in variances in the dynamic metering quantity. If necessary, such variances may be countered by charge-by-charge adjustment of the residual air gap. However, because of construction costs, an individual adjustment is frequently not possible.